


Hey Jealousy

by blackstar80



Series: Oh, Snap! [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accidentally Interrupted, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Smut, Stormpilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 18:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7185506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackstar80/pseuds/blackstar80
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe and Finn are in the early stages of their relationship and can't keep their hands off of each other.</p>
<p>Cantina happy hours and learning to play sabacc somehow leads to alleyway shenanigans.</p>
<p>Part II of the Oh, Snap! series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the following request:
> 
> http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=8193145#cmt8193145
> 
> "Stormpilot: 5 times a Resistance member walked in on them having sex somewhere that ISN'T their room."
> 
> I loved this prompt and decided to make it a series instead of just one, long story. Title taken from the Gin Blossoms song of the same name.
> 
> Thanks to couchbarnacle for beta'ing!

Nestled within the large, lush, green trees of D’Qar not too far from the Resistance base, there was a cantina that looked as if it had seen better days. The exterior was faded and looked like it had only received haphazard care at best with uneven signage and poorly patched cracks. It should invoke a sense of pitiful sadness from anyone that looked upon it and, in daylight, it probably did. Luckily for the building, and the owner for that matter, this particular cantina was the favorite locale for the hard-working Resistance fighters. Every member from every station seemed drawn to this particular bar with its simple furnishing and plentiful sabacc tables. The Resistance fighters would come to drink and the tourists would come to flirt with the Resistance members. This was a very lucrative situation for the cantina and it often found itself at capacity during the warm season. It just so happened to be the warm season.

Finn and Poe sat at the bar, laughing heartily as Jess got her ass kicked by Snap in sabacc for the third game in a row. The rest of the Resistance crew had left after a couple of drinks, several of them with much thinner wallets thanks to Snap’s domination of the sabacc table. The four stuck around to indulge in the 2-for-1 specials.

“How are you doing that?!” Jess bit out angrily, slamming the off button for the suspension field, “It’s not possible to collect an Idiot’s Array twice in one hour. You’re cheating, you honorless nerf herder.”

Snap feigned offense poorly, “What? How could you say that? I’ve won fair and square, every time.”

Finn grimaced in sympathy as Jess ground her jaw and grumbled darkly, “This isn’t over, Snap.”

“I’ve never played it,” Finn confessed, trying to take the focus off a soon-to-be murdered Snap, “Is it hard to learn?”

Snap’s eyes widened, “You’ve never played sabacc? Finn, my man, you’re going to learn _right now_.”

Poe laughed, “Maybe you can figure out how he wins every damn game, Finn. Give me and Jess some tips.”

Finn smiled, “Sure, yeah, I’d like to learn.”

Snap grinned like a giddy child, “Jess, Poe – you in?”

Jess shook her head, “Yeah, right. You’ve cheated me out of most of this week’s pay. I’m saving my last few credits to drink to forget this shitty night. Away from you.”

Snap made an insincere and cartoonish frowny face before guffawing loudly as Jess stomped away with a vicious glare.

Poe nodded, gesturing at his empty glass. “Why not? I’ve got a few more credits to lose and I’m feeling generous. Maybe Snap can use his winnings to buy a body guard to protect him from Jess. I’ll go get another round of drinks and join you.”

Sitting down at the sabacc table, Snap began to explain the rules of the game to an attentive Finn.

* * *

Poe leaned against the bar and played idly with the straw in his glass, knocking around the melting cubes of ice. There was only one bartender on staff but the joint was almost filled to capacity with patrons. Poe sighed heavily and settled in for a long wait.

“You think they would help the girl out and get another bartender behind the bar,” said an unfamiliar voice in a sympathetic tone, “She looks frazzled.”

Poe turned his head to the man now standing next to him. He didn’t recognize the man: blonde hair, fair skin, tall, probably not much younger than Poe. He seemed like a nice enough guy, “Yeah. That job can’t be an easy one.”

The man nodded, then unabashedly looked Poe up and down, “Someone as cute as you should have no problem attracting the bartender’s attention. You order yet?”

Poe felt himself flush a bit. The guy was a little…forward. He shook his head, “Not yet.”

The man leaned in a little closer to Poe and smiled warmly, “Ya know, we could always help her out when she gets a chance to take our orders and order together. Then she would only have to deal with one tab. Tell ya what, I’ll buy and the only thing I’ll expect in return is to get to know you better as we drink. Sound good?”

Poe hesitated, “Oh, uh…thanks, but…I’m actually with some friends and my boyfriend.”

The man quirked an eyebrow, “It’s just a drink and some friendly conversation. Nothing for your boyfriend to be concerned about.”

Poe was not actually born yesterday, “Thanks again, but I guess I’ll just be making the bartender’s life a little harder.”

* * *

“The Idiot,” Finn mused, looking at the card. “Who is that supposed to be?”

“Poe Dameron,” Snap quipped in jest, laughing at his own joke.

Finn frowned, “Yeah, you should maybe stick to dominating at sabacc. Your comedy needs some work.”

Snap slapped Finn on the shoulder playfully, “Oh, please. I’m hilarious. And besides, Poe’s a great guy. He sucks at sabacc, but otherwise he’s a great guy.”

Finn chuckled and glanced over at the bar to see what was taking Poe so long. He saw a blonde-haired man chatting with Poe and leaning in too close for Finn’s liking. Finn frowned and felt an uncomfortable clench of jealousy in his gut.

“Who’s that?” Finn asked, turning back to Snap and gesturing at the man talking to Poe.

Snap craned his neck to get a good look and squinted, “Hmm, I don’t know. Never seen him before.”

Finn furrowed his brows as he stared distractedly at the cards in his hands, unable to keep his gaze away from Poe for more than a few seconds. He suddenly felt like he had been punched in the gut, but he wasn’t sure why. Seeing Poe chatting with a fairly attractive stranger made him wonder if maybe Poe just saw their relationship as casual. Despite the fact that the two had never actually discussed the particulars, Finn assumed that they were exclusive, right? Finn had never actually done this sort of thing before with romance and feelings. Finn was so uncertain about some of the aspects of this that he had spent some time on the extranet searching for instruction manuals.

Snap frowned in concern, “Finn – you alright?”

Finn nodded unconvincingly, snapping out of his flood of thoughts and stood up, “I’m just gonna see if Poe needs help.”

* * *

Finn walked toward the bar where Poe was standing next to the unknown man and felt his shoulders tense up anxiously.

“Hey,” Finn said, uncertain of where to put his hands. _Maybe on Poe’s waist? Or maybe don’t touch him at all? Normally, they touch when they talk, right? But maybe Poe doesn’t want me to touch him right now?_ Flustered, he ended up just brushing his fingers awkwardly along Poe’s waist, “Everything alright?”

Poe smiled at Finn, “Hey…sorry it’s taking so long. They’re pretty short-staffed right now.”

“No big deal,” Finn shrugged with a small quirk of his lips at Poe before gesturing at the unknown man with a nod of his head, “Who’s your friend?”

“Oh,” Poe said smoothly, pulling Finn close with a warm arm curling around his waist, “This is….I’m sorry, I didn’t even get your name.”

“Kelan,” the man responded, losing a bit of his smarmy grin and eyeing Finn warily.

“I’m Poe,” Poe responded with a benevolent smile, then gestured to Finn. “And this is Finn.”

Kelan gave an acknowledging nod before sighing slightly and turning away.

Poe quirked an eyebrow at Finn, then Finn asked, “Want to go outside for a minute for some…fresh air?”

Poe nodded, trying to get a read for Finn’s expression. Something was off; Finn seemed really stressed out.

“Maybe you’ll have better luck with the bartender, Kelan,” Poe said over his shoulder as Finn ushered Poe out the back door of the cantina.

* * *

They had barely rounded the corner of the building when Finn pinned Poe against the wall, hands at his waist, capturing the older man’s mouth in a fierce, almost possessive kiss. Poe whimpered in surprise as he closed his eyes and returned the kiss with fervor. He grasped Finn’s biceps to brace himself as Finn’s mouth moved to Poe’s neck, nipping and kissing at the sensitive flesh. Poe tilted his head back to give Finn full access, and expelled a shaky breath.

“Finn, what’s…” Poe whispered huskily, curious as to what prompted this sudden _attack_ of sorts as Finn’s hands slipped under Poe’s shirt and explored his chest.

Finn stole the question with a heated kiss as Poe’s hands roamed over the younger man’s muscular back. Poe’s train of thought was quickly derailed when his shirt was pushed upwards, bunched in Finn’s fingers as he leaned down to lick and nip at Poe’s right nipple. Poe gasped in surprise, his fingertips grasping at Finn’s back as his hips jerked forward involuntarily. Finn’s mouth moved to Poe’s left nipple, nipping gently and flicking his tongue against the sensitive bud.

“F-Fuck…” Poe gasped, feeling his already half-hard cock twitch against his pants.

Finn’s mouth traveled lower as he sunk to his knees, leaving a trail of kisses as his fingers trailed along Poe’s sides. Finn’s fingers nimbly unfastened Poe’s belt and made quick work of his fly, taking a moment to glance up at Poe. Poe bit his lip, his brown eyes almost black with anticipation as he caught Finn’s gaze. Finn tugged Poe’s pants open and slipped his fingers under the waistband of Poe’s underwear, shimmying them down just enough to free the older man’s cock. Finn’s hand wrapped around Poe’s cock, feeling its heft and warmth as he stroked slowly. Poe groaned and gripped Finn’s shoulders as if he feared his legs would give out at any moment. His head was fuzzy with lust, so fucking turned on he could barely think, a shiver of pure lust running down his spine at being out in the open like this with Finn on his knees before him. This wasn’t like that time at the hangar when Poe was sure they were alone. This time, anyone could catch them like this, at any moment, and Poe’s heart was pounding in his chest at the thought.

Poe’s cock was aching and Finn’s hand felt like it was moving almost tauntingly slow. Finn smirked almost devilishly, feeling a thrill rush through him at seeing Poe so affected before lavishing his tongue over the head of Poe’s cock as he stroked. Poe moaned lowly, resisting the urge to buck his hips forward. After what felt like ages, Finn took Poe’s length into the velvety warmth of his mouth, allowing his eyelids to flutter closed with a soft moan. Poe exhaled shakily, moving his hand to cradle the back of the younger man’s head, gently caressing the tips of his ears. He was overwhelmed with the alternating sensations of Finn’s warm mouth enveloping him, then contrasting with the crisp and cool night air every time he pulled back off of Poe’s cock. Poe shivered and bit his lip, holding back a moan as Finn sped up his strokes and did something fucking magical with his tongue.

“Nngh…god, Finn…” Poe whispered frantically, “ _Fuck_ …”

Finn was unable to grin smugly as his pilot lost all composure, panting heavily and cheeks flushing with arousal. He was too busy attempting to completely wreck Poe for anyone else. Poe trembled, feeling the heat of his climax shoot through the core of his body as his breaths shallowed and quickened.

Finn pulled off of Poe’s cock just long enough to whisper hoarsely, “Come for me. I wanna hear you.”

Finn’s mouth was back around Poe’s cock with renewed enthusiasm, tongue lavishing the underside and over the head, his hand gripping a bit tighter as he stroked. Poe’s fingers attempted to grasp Finn’s short hair while his free hand clung to the wall behind him for support. Poe squeezed his eyes shut and lolled his head back as he gritted his teeth, a guttural moan expelling from his throat as he came. His hips jutted forward unconsciously with each spasm, Finn’s mouth swallowing every drop of Poe’s release.

The two were startled apart when they heard the slam of the back door closing and jerked their heads toward the source of the sound.

“Jess said you guys needed something…” Their wide eyes met Snap’s, who stopped dead in his tracks and covered his eyes with his hands as quickly as possible before groaning, “For fuck’s sake.”

Finn frantically wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his face heating in embarrassment before helping Poe get his pants up around his waist with shaking fingers. Poe just laughed heartily as he nonchalantly tucked himself back into his underwear and zipped up his fly.

“It’s not _funny_!” Snap hollered, partially in jest, as he walked back inside the cantina to the very distinguishable sound of Jess guffawing in victory, “God damn it, Jess!!”

Poe still had a stupid grin on his face when Finn stood up and half-heartedly adjusted himself now that Snap’s interruption had killed his erection. _Thoroughly._

“I’m sorry,” Finn said softly, finally looking less flushed and traumatized.

Poe smiled, fastening his belt, “Why? That was _incredible_. Who cares if we got caught? It’s just Snap. Not like it was the cantina owner or something.”

Finn shook his head in disbelief. He wondered if Poe was ever fazed by anything, if getting caught receiving a blowjob behind a cantina failed to catch him off-guard.

“C’mere,” Poe said, wrapping his arms around Finn’s waist and pulling him close. Poe kissed Finn softly, sweetly. After a few moments of slow, lazy kisses, Finn broke the silence.

“So what was the deal with that guy in the cantina?” Finn asked.

“He wanted to get in my pants,” Poe explained with a wry grin, “He wasn’t even subtle about it.”

Finn frowned before whispering, “Oh.”

“I turned him down, of course,” Poe said casually, quickly catching on to what exactly had prompted Finn’s rather fabulous idea for alleyway sex.

Finn looked relieved and nodded slightly, but didn’t respond.

“Finn,” Poe began, reaching up to caress Finn’s cheek, “We’re together. You and me. And that’s what I told him.”

Finn looked mildly embarrassed.

“I was jealous. Worried. I overreacted. I got scared that maybe we had different ideas about… _us_ ,” Finn sighed. “This whole thing is really new to me. I still don’t know what I’m doing.”

Poe smiled warmly and tightening the arm around Finn’s waist to pull him in even closer, his eyes glittering, “I don’t think anyone knows what they’re doing. But we could always pretend to be functioning adults and talk about it? And I’m sorry, too.”

“For what?” Finn asked, confused, leaning back to look at Poe’s warm gaze.

“For not being clear with what I want,” Poe said, “For making you unsure about what we have. I should have told you from the beginning that I can’t imagine being with anyone else. That you’re all I think about and that being with you makes me want to be a better person. That being that better person is what I want more than anything else in the world so that one day I might be worthy of how amazing you are.”

Finn felt his breath leave him in a painful rush at the confession, and couldn’t contain the dumb grin determined to show on his face.

“Clear enough?” Poe whispered earnestly.

“Yeah,” Finn responded, voice full of emotion and catching slightly, “Me too. To all of it. You’re so amazing, Poe. I want to try to be worthy of you, too. I’m sorry I freaked out.”

Poe touched Finn’s chest gently, “Nothing to be sorry for.”

“I honestly didn’t think it was physically possible for two people to be that sickeningly cute,” Jess sighed, “It’s really gross.”

“You’re such a romantic, Jess,” Poe said, placing a small kiss on the younger man’s temple as Finn turned to hide his face from their most recent interrupter.

“You guys coming back inside?” Jess asked, “It’s almost last call.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Poe answered, “Where’s Snap?”

“Should have figured Snap would say something,” Poe said with a laugh. “Where is he, anyway?”

Jess shrugged nonchalantly, “Back at the sabacc table, drinking some foo-foo drink with flowers and fruit and umbrellas or some shit. Finn, this might be your chance to beat him at the game. He might be too drunk to remember how to cheat.”

Finn laughed, “Good plan.” He headed back into the cantina with Jess and Poe following behind.

“I’m glad you two found each other, Commander,” Jess said, failing to sound disinterested and above it all.

Poe smiled, blushing a little, “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second part of my first series. It will be at least six parts, if not more. I'm excited for the challenge!
> 
> If you enjoyed the story (or, even if you didn't), please comment and check out my other work. I've got a lot more Stormpilot fics in the works, so keep an eye out for more!


End file.
